glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11
Feeling Blue, known in Japan as Awakened Power! Rainbow Healing!! (目覚める力！レインボーヒーリング！！ Mezameru Chikara! Reinbō Hīringu!!)https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC12 is the eleventh episode of the first season of Glitter Force, the twelfth episode of the Japanese version, and the eleventh episode overall. Major Events *The first Blue Nose and the first Blue-Nosed Buffoon appear. *The Miracle Jewel is mentioned for the first time. *The Glitter Force transforms into Tiara Mode and uses Tiara Mode Torrent for the first time. Summary Candy learns the girls are going on a field trip without her. Rascal gives the fairy tale villains a nose that poses a challenge to the Glitter Force.''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Synopsis One day, during lunch, Lily is drawing a picture. Candy asks what the picture is, and Lily tells her that it's a travel guide for their upcoming field trip. Emily elaborates that they're going on a 3-day, 2-night trip to an Asia Pacific Expo and says that she's excited for the long train ride there. Lily is excited about the girls talking to each other at night, while April is excited about the snacks on the train. Chloe reminds them that the field trip is educational, not just for fun. Candy is extremely excited to go on the field trip with her friends, but Emily tells her that she has to stay home and take care of the house. This upsets Candy. That night, while Emily is sleeping, Candy inserts the Phone Glitter Charm into the Charm Chest in order to contact Pop. Candy rants to him about how she can't go on the field trip. Pop starts to tell her that it's important for her to stay home in case the Shadow Realm attacks, but Candy falls asleep before he can finish. In the Shadow Realm, Ulric, Brute, and Brooha are playing cards. After Brute picks a joker card, the cards start flying around. From the tempest of cards, Rascal appears. Rascal mocks their card game, but he still congratulates the other three on collecting so much Negative Energy. However, he's disappointed in their constant failure to defeat the Glitter Force, so he gives them new blue Buffoon noses. Since they aren't made out of Glitter Charms like the original red noses, the warriors' individual attacks will be useless against them. As the three subordinates fight over who gets to fight the Glitter Force first, Rascal leaves and privately states his desire to find the mysterious Miracle Jewel. In class the next day, Chloe asks the class what they want to visit on the field trip to the Asia Pacific Expo. Everyone in class excitedly says what they want to do and Chloe can't quiet them down. Candy tries to help, but Chloe has to stuff her under the desk so that others don't find out she exists. Later, Chloe tells people to get into groups and create their own schedules. Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe form their own group and debate over who should be the leader. Numerous times, Candy loudly interrupts that she wants to be the leader. Each time, the others must cover her mouth and hide her away. After school, the team goes to the Library of Legends to work on their guidebooks. Candy is jealous, and she wants to help, too. Unfortunately, she accidentally knocks over a drink and ruins the guidebooks. In shame, she runs away. Eventually, Chloe finds her and sits down with her. Candy confesses that she feels useless. Chloe tries to convince her that she's not by talking about how she helped to quiet the class down, but this does nothing to make Candy feel better, and she runs away again. Candy lands on a rooftop, only to run into Ulric. Ulric tells her about his new Blue Nose and its immunity to the Glitter Force's attacks. Candy tries to run away to tell the others about this, but Ulric traps her in a cage and hangs the cage on a lightning rod. In the meantime, Emily is trying to choose which snacks to get for the trip. She asks Candy for advice, but she realizes that she's not there. Chloe arrives just then and is about to tell Emily about what happened, but she's interrupted when Ulric appears and turns a gumball machine into a new Blue-Nosed Buffoon. He then casts an unhappy ending spell, and the girls transform to fight him. The Glitter Force tries punching the Buffoon all at once, but the Buffoon is unscathed. Glitter Lucky then tries Sparkle Storm, but it doesn't work. Even when the other four all do their attacks, the Buffoon isn't even scratched. Glitter Lucky asks Candy what they should do, but she once again realizes that Candy isn't there. Glitter Breeze once again tries to tell her what happened, but she's interrupted when the Buffoon traps Lucky, Sunny, Peace, and Spring in bubbles. The Buffoon tries to trap Breeze as well, but she punches and kicks the bubbles away. Candy sees the fight and thrashes about, trying to get free. Eventually, she rocks the cage so much that it falls off the lightning rod and tumbles to the ground. As this happens, Breeze fires Sparkle Blizzard at the Buffoon's legs, freezing him in place. The Buffoon isn't the only one incapacitated, though, as Breeze collapses from exhaustion from the effort of performing the attack. Ulric prepares to finish off the Glitter Force, but Candy appears just then and tells the girls that the Blue-Nosed Buffoon is immune to their attacks. Unfortunately, she doesn't know how to defeat the Blue-Nosed Buffoon. Ulric tells Candy that she's a useless pixie, and Breeze retorts that Candy reminded them that the Glitter Force is a team, admitting that they'd forgotten that when they decided to leave Candy at home during the field trip. The other warriors are disheartened to find how sad Candy has been feeling the whole time. Ulric says that Breeze just pitying her and doesn't really think that Candy is useful, to which the team replies that Candy is the glue that holds their team together. With newfound determination, the five warriors break out of their bubbles. Candy realizes that she's not useless and that she has to help her friends. She fires a laser out of her forehead, summoning five new Glitter Charms: the Tiara Charms. The Glitter Force Warriors insert the Tiara Charms into their Glitter Pacts, transforming them into a new, tiara-clad form: Tiara Mode. They then perform a new attack, Tiara Mode Torrent, which unleashes a column of rainbow light that purifies the Blue-Nosed Buffoon. Ulric angrily teleports away, and everything returns to normal. The Glitter Force congratulates Candy for saving them. From above, Rascal tells himself that Candy's power may be a clue to the location of the Miracle Jewel. At the end of the day, the de-transformed girls and Candy return home. Kelsey worries about their enemies becoming more powerful, but Chloe says that with the power of teamwork, they're becoming more powerful along with them. Emily says that she considers Candy to be the sixth member of the Glitter Force and invites her to join them on the field trip. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy *Pop Villains *Ulric *Brute *Brooha *Rascal *Buffoon Trivia *In the original Japanese version, the field trip is to the Japanese cities of Kyoto and Osaka instead of the the Asia Pacific Expo. This change remains in the next two episodes. *There is a boy named Ian in the girls' class. In the Japanese version, his name is Seiji Inoue, though only his surname, Inoue, is revealed in the show itself. *The beginning of ''Glitter Force established that a Glitter Force warrior can only use her attack once per fight before collapsing from exhaustion. However, in this episode, Glitter Breeze uses Sparkle Blizzard twice. Gallery References Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)